Howling
by blazerules34
Summary: It's been two years since Galbatorix died, and Eragon has not come back. Living in the country is Jenna and her friend Jaslina. Jenna's parents were murdered when she was six because they helped the Varden. She is almost seventeen now. But life changes for the better when a purple dragon egg hatches for Jenna, giving her a new life where she trains, and falls in love. Eragon/OC
1. Prologue

**Blazerules34: And, yet again, I have finished another good series. The Inheritance Cycle, I think, is one of my favorites. Actually, I know that it is. And, when you finish a good book you gain an excellent friend. When you finish a good series, it's like you're best friend dropped dead.**

**So, for my own sanity, I will create an epilogue for this, with my own character. Forgive me if I mess up on any of the spellings, this laptop…. And, something different with this story is, even if none of you like it, I will continue it for myself. The ending of Inheritance cut me more deeply than anything else. I'm going to have to find out if Christopher Paolini will make an add-on series or not…. I hope that those of you that read it will like it.**

**~During Galbatorix's time~**

The little girl of fire hair looked into the sky, up at the fluffy clouds with more interest than most. She sighed in content; tales of the sky were her favorite. The sky looked perfect that day, bluer than any of them she had ever seen. She was only six, but to her, it was the best thing she had ever seen.

As she relaxed onto the grass, she glanced back at her house, nestled in next to a large boulder. She sighed happily. Life is happy now, even with the king they had. He never bothered them; why should she be worried? But her parents were. They, from what she learned when she eavesdropped on them, were afraid that he would find them.

To her, it was a silly fear. What was there to discover out here? But she had a funny feeling that not all was as it seemed. Sometimes, her parents let strange people stay in their house. Sometimes, they went out in the darkest time of night and didn't come back till the next day or later. But, how was she supposed to be worried if she didn't know what they were doing?

Her caretaker, Jaslina, made she had everything she needed. So what if she barely ever saw another child? She didn't need child companionship. She had nature, Jaslina, and her parents. She could see Jaslina now, tending to the garden, her shiny hair gleaming. Her hair was extraordinarily fair, almost silver, and her eyes were a shimmering gold color.

The little girl loved Jaslina. She told excellent stories, of elves and dragons, and the amazing Dragon Riders, now gone. Jaslina told her once, when her parents were gone on one of their outings, that because of their king Galbatorix was the one responsible for that. She was shocked. No more of the dragons, except for the terrifying Shruikan, because of the king? It didn't seem right.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not hear the shout. But Jaslina did, and ran to the girl, scooping her up into her arms. Jaslina ran to the forest, soothing the girl with soft words. "Jenna, I need you to be very, very quiet." Jaslina whispered as they hid behind the tree line. Jenna nodded; she didn't understand what was going on.

A few minutes later, a shadow of a figure appeared in the garden right where Jaslina had been working. Luckily, Jaslina had figured about what was to happen and thrown her tools into the tree line near the house. Jaslina had been prepared. She had known that this would happen one day.

"I don't see anyone!" The man yelled back into the house. "Good. They weren't lying. Bring the prisoners out here!" Someone yelled back to the man, and he too came out as well. And, in a minute, more men came, dragging two people with them. It was Jenna's parents, Jenna realized with a gasp of horror. Jaslina covered Jenna's mouth with her hand.

"Yennivive and Daemon Traitormouthes," The man sneered the names, "You have been convicted of helping the Varden and plotting against the king." Here the man paused. "You have been ordered for execution."

Now Jenna was crying. She _understood_ now. That's what the men that hid in their house had been doing. Trying to kill the king.

Yennivive was now crying, but she stayed silent, accepting her fate. Daemon tensed his shoulders. "Ready the axe!" The man ordered, smiling with something Jenna had never seen before, but she later came to understand; bloodlust. A big man, not in the stomach, but in the shoulders, came forward. He had a hood covering his face, a huge battle-axe in his hands.

"Do you have any last words?" The same man asked, gesturing to another soldier to rip out the prisoners gags. Yennivive spat at their feet, and Daemon gazed boldly at the executioner. "I have no regrets," He declared, lifting his head up. Yennivive looked up, catching Jenna's eyes. Yennivive's eyes widened. Behind her, she felt Jaslina nod once. Yennivive relaxed. "Nor I," Yennivive said.

"So be it," The captain said, and nodded to the man with the axe. Jenna didn't want to watch, but she couldn't move her eyes away. One of the soldiers forced both of her parents to bow, pressed against the dirt. The man lifted his axe, and swung it down. Daemon's head was suddenly no longer attached to his body. Jenna moaned, the sound muffled by Jaslina's hand.

Yennivive shuddered, forced to look at her husband's head. And, the axe bloody this time, was moving toward her exposed neck as in slow motion. She looked at her daughter one last time. _I love you,_ she mouthed. And her head was severed.

Jenna moaned again, tears in her eyes spilling over. The soldiers gathered the bodies into sacks. "We need em' to prove to Galbatorix we killed them," The captain explained. And, as suddenly as they had come, the soldiers left.

"Oh, Jenna," Jaslina said, tears in her own eyes. "Why?" Jenna whispered, looking up at her caretaker. "Those men are bad people," Jaslina told her, "And so is the person who ordered them to do this."

"The king?" Jenna asked, and, reluctantly, Jaslina nodded. "Stay here," Jaslina ordered a moment later. She extracted herself from the child and moved toward the house. Jenna wept silently; her parents are now gone. She watched the door where Jaslina had disappeared into, certain she was going to hear another shriek as those evil men found her. But there was no shriek, and a few minutes later, Jaslina appeared and hurried toward the girl she left in the forest. She was carrying several sacks.

She emptied one by Jenna, and out came a silver dagger with the family emblem on it; a wolf howling. Jaslina handed it to Jenna, who looked at her uncertain. "Use it," Jaslina said. Jenna nodded and gripped it in her hands. It was a bit heavy, but she would get used to it in time. Jaslina showed her everything else she had grabbed; a bow and arrow set, Yennivive's clothes that would fit Jenna eventually, and food.

Jaslina stood up, and Jenna did as well, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Ready?" Jaslina asked the girl with fiery hair. "I'm ready." Jenna replied, looking into Jaslina's eyes, taking her hand.

Jaslina started walking farther into the forest, and Jenna followed, away from her old life, towards a new one. She only looked back once.

**Blazerules34: So how is this? Good? Not good? I'm going to continue this anyway. If you guys have any suggestions, review them please. Goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blazerules34: People seem to like this story so far. Yay! Thanks to all the reviews!**

Jenna stared at her reflection in the lake. Fire red hair, tree-leaf green eyes. With a sigh, she turned away. Time to get going.

Galbatorix was dead, two years ago now. The Dragon Rider Eragon had killed him. Now Jenna was sixteen, almost seventeen. She and Jaslina had traveled all across Alagaesia in search of a hiding place. It was strange to not need to hide anymore.

The two are now headed to the Capital of Ilirea to participate in the Dragon Egg search. At least, that's what the two women called it. The elf ambassador had brought a new egg to the human world, and Jenna was determined to put her past life behind her and start a new one.

"Jenna!" Jaslina called from back in the safety of the forest. "Coming!" Jenna yelled back. Jaslina is now twenty six years old, when ten years ago, she was sixteen. Sixteen, caring for a six year old. Jaslina was as beautiful as ever. And Jenna, too, was as beautiful as Jaslina with her fire-hair and forest-eyes.

Jenna headed back to where Jaslina was. Jaslina held up another outfit for her to try on. Jenna grumbled and turned her back, undressing. When all her over garments were off, she put on the dress. It was green, clinging to her body, and Jenna pulled the bottom up for effect. Spinning back to Jaslina, she hoped this one was it.

It was. Jaslina squealed and lunged forward, hugging the younger girl. "You're going to ruin the dress!" She laughed. "You look lovely," Jaslina said fondly. Jenna smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's go." She said and both began to walk.

"It's a nice day out," Jenna said as they walked out from underneath the canopy of trees, to the path to the gates. IIirea was beautiful in the distance; Nasuada had done well in building it back to its former glory. Or really, Queen Nasuada had done well. People were so happy Galbatorix was gone they helped fix the city without much complaining.

The women walked without talking to the main entrance, knowing how important today was. It could change both of their lives; give them a home, money, food. Protection from most evil doers. They both knew not to get to hopeful though. Many people try to get this chance, and only one succeeds each time.

And that one isn't always human, either. Dwarf, Urgal, Elf, and human. Yes, it has been done. The race's all cooperate, and while the occasional spat occurs, the Elves are always able to contain it.

But Jenna can't help but be excited. Who wouldn't? She wanted to have the egg hatch for her so badly, it was insane. She clutched the silver dagger Jaslina had given her so many years ago; she had named it Fortis, and she now had practice in using it as well.

Though she had never taken another's life, she had certainly used Fortis to harm someone else. She always felt incredibly guilty in doing so, but what had to be done had to be done. She never got over it, and always, always, had some amount of guilt inside of her, kept bottled up for Jaslina's sake.

Both girls straightened up self-consciously as they stopped before the gate, where two guards stood. "And who are you?" One asked in a deep voice. Jenna lifted her head. "Jenna Yennivivesdaughter, hoping to take part in the dragon's egg search." She said boldly. The guard who had spoken nodded and looked over at Jaslina.

"I am her caretaker," She answered. It was all that was needed. "Do any of ye have weapons on yerself?" The other guard asked with an accent. Jaslina nodded and showed them the bow and arrow set. Jenna held up Fortis, blade down. Both guards whistled in appreciation. "What's the name of yer blade?" The second guard asked.

"Fortis," Jenna responded quietly. Upon looks of confusion from the two men, she explained further. "It means strong in another old, lost, language." She added and the guards nodded and let the two pass. Jaslina and Jenna both started walking, searching for an inn in which they could stay the next night or two.

They found one and entered, paying the owner a few crowns they had made by doing work. Jaslina, once they reached their room, locked the door and set the bags the two of them carried down on the floor. The room was nice enough; the bedding smelled clean, everything was dust-free. It was money well spent.

Jaslina and Jenna knew that the ceremony would start at sunhigh, and it was almost sunhigh now. Jenna wiped her face with a wet rag and then put Fortis into her boot. Jaslina left her bow and arrows behind, although she put the key into her waist pocket. It would be bad if they lost it.

The girls hurried out of the inn and started towards the castle, where the ceremony would take place. Both girls were speed-walking in their hurry to get there. Finally, they made it safely into the palace walls. Many people were already inside, either to watch or participate. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long though.

A man handed her a piece of paper and told her that if she wanted to participate, she would have to sign in. Jenna did so, grateful that Jaslina had made her learn all of the regular skills a merchant would need. The servant looked surprised, and she allowed herself a grin.

A hush fell over the room as a squire stepped forward. "Queen Nasuada," He said and stepped back. Nasuada was a pretty woman, and did well at being Queen. The people of the country loved her. Everyone bowed in respect, and Nasuada smiled.

Then a pretty Elf woman appeared. She dropped onto her knee, bowing her leg. "Queen Nasuada, Vinr Älfakyn," It was Arya, Queen of the Elves. "Atra du evarínya ono varda, Däthedr-vodhr." Nasuada spoke, and Arya rose. She spoke the saying as well, and the two smiled at each other. Nasuada then stepped forward.

"Greetings, my citizens. Today we are here for another chance at a human Rider. Queen Arya would take you to her city, Ellesméra, and train you before sending you on your way to Dragon Rider Eragon, across the sea. " Nasuada said, looking around the room that was deathly quiet. "Let us begin," She said, as she and Arya took a seat and a servant began calling name's.

It was a long process, and the guests had no seats. Nasuada had protested against that earlier, but Arya had pointed out that there wasn't enough room for seats. The people would have to make due.

"Jenna Yennivivesdaughter," The servant called. Jenna hurried forward, and then slowed down once she reached the stairs. Finally she could see what was happening. All she knew was that each person called would come onto the stage, kneel before the beautiful purple dragon egg, place a hand on it, and say a few words.

Jenna bowed to Arya and Nasuada, and both nodded for her to continue. Jenna took a deep breath, let it out, and kneeled. She placed a shaking hand onto the egg, surprised at the texture of it. It was smooth, yet faceted at the same time. It was warm as well, as if the dragon inside was aware of what was happening. Jenna knew it was.

"Please," She whispered to the egg, closing her eyes. "Please, hatch for me." And Jenna felt it move. Just a little shake, but Arya caught the movement and stood, coming and kneeling next to Jenna. She smiled kindly at the girl. "Speak to the egg again," She commanded in a beautiful voice.

"My name is Jenna, little one. I wish to know you." Jenna heeded Arya's command, and the egg cracked. An awed hush fell over the crowd, who had gotten bored and had been talking earlier. Jaslina's eyes shone with hope.

Nasuada, too, came over and knelt on the other side of Jenna, and in a motherly way, wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Keep talking, it will help," Nasuada insisted. Jenna kept her palm on the egg. "Come one out," Jenna said, smiling. An icy burst of energy burst out of the egg and onto Jenna, leaving the gedwëy ignasia on her right hand. Jenna gasped, but didn't remove her hand.

A giant crack appeared on the side of the egg and a strangled choke sounded from inside. The egg broke, and Jenna was almost sad that the egg was broken. But the dragon inside came out, standing proud and tall before Jenna. It was very small. Jenna smiled.

"Hail, Shur'tugal Jenna!" The Queens said in synchronization.

**Blazerules34: Yes, I am going to take time out of my life and post translations. Thanks for reading, and I love you all. If anyone would like to make a cover image for this story, of Jenna in her green dress kneeling next to the Dragon egg, please let me know!**

**Vinr Älfakyn: Friend of the Elves**

**Atra du evarínya ono varda, Däthedr-vodhr: May the stars watch over you, honored Däthedr**

**Gedwëy ignasia: Shining palm, sign of the Riders**

**Shur'tugal: Dragon Rider**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blazerules34: I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really busy. I'm trying to update all my stories, and this one is a priority. Please, enjoy.**

Chaos descended into the cramped room as people shouted, yelled, complained. But the more docile people got down on their knees and knelt, including Jaslina.

"Hail, Shur'tugal Jenna!" the people cheered, even those who were not happy. It was rare to get a Dragon Rider, and now their chance had been stolen away by some teenage girl. It was not exactly pleasing to them.

Jenna, flustered because of the attention, continued to stare at the baby dragon. "Name her, quickly," Nasuada murmured into Jenna's ear. "What do I name her?" Jenna turned for the Queen's help.

"The name you choose must come from straight from your heart," Arya answered. Jenna nodded, focusing on her own thoughts. What would be a good name for this beautiful baby dragon?

All of the old language crowded in her mind at once, and Jenna couldn't think straight. Her mind sorted through thousands of words until she came across the perfect one. Jenna crept closer to dragon, wanting to whisper it to her in case she rejected the name.

"Aube," Jenna whispered. For a moment, nothing happened. And then the dragon roared what would one day strike terror into enemies, but at such a young age, turned into a cough.

"It is done." Arya stood up, and faced Jenna. "What did you name her?" The Queen of the Elves asked, curious.

"Aube," Jenna replied, and the dragon looked up at its new name. "I am not familiar with that word. What does it mean?" Nasuada asked, surprised. "Aube means dawn in one of the old languages," Jenna replied, pleased to know something a queen didn't. "Aube is a good name." Arya agreed.

"Hail the newly named dragon, Aube!" The Queens shouted together. Jaslina started to cry. Her best friend, almost daughter, receiving all of this honor. All of the respect she deserved. Her dreams, coming true. It was all a bit much for Jaslina.

Aube croaked again, and tiny wings flapped on her back. Jenna held in a gasp of delight. Aube then proceeded to move towards Jenna, who held out a hand. Aube stretched her neck up, and Jenna's hand touched the top of her head. Jenna laughed.

"Come, Jenna, there is much to discuss. Aube will follow behind us." Arya commanded, and Nasuada nodded. "Can my caretaker come with?" Jenna asked hopefully. Both Queens nodded their assent.

Jaslina hurried over, fawning over Jenna and Aube. Jenna, slightly embarrassed, introduced Jaslina to the Queens, who nodded, and then to Aube.

"Aube, this is Jaslina, one of my best friends. Jaslina, this is Aube, my…dragon," Jenna choked up a bit. Aube took an immediate like to Jaslina, probably because of the smell of food that often wafts from her. Together, the three of them followed the two Queens.

They went to an unused room, where the Queens sat down. Jenna sat down on a chair in front of them, Aube sitting beside her.

"Tell us your story," Arya ordered. Jenna did, warily.

Upon hearing about what Galbatorix did to Jenna's parents, Nasuada clucked her tongue sympathetically. "I remember your parents. They were very good people." Nasuada told her. Jenna bowed her head, and continued, ending at the coming to Ilirea.

"You have been through much for a sixteen year old girl." Arya observed, "No wonder Aube chose you," she added. Jenna studied the gedwëy ignasia, now permanently on her hand.

"Now what must I do?" Jenna asked boldly, staring at the Queens.

"You must come with me to Ellesméra, where you will be trained. And then you must go over the seas," Arya said solemnly.

**Hey, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think!**

**Shur'tugal: Dragon Rider**

**gedwëy ignasia: sign of the riders**


End file.
